Psychotic Doesn't Always Mean Crazy
by Melancholy of the Cello
Summary: Sasuke is a serial killer in the Land of Fire. Hinata is the ANBU in charge of interrogating him. When the conversations get more and more in depth...what'll happen? Better summary inside! AU-ish, OOC-esque, SasuHina and frequent NejiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Yes, I'm back with another SasuHina. I haven't even completed my first SasuHina fic, but I'm working on it! Please visit my profile to read the other one!**

**Summary: Sasuke is The Land of Fire's most prominent serial killer. He is a hedonistic killer-a person who kills for the thrill of it. When he is caught, Hyuuga Hinata, an ANBU agent, is put on the task of interrogating him to make him confess in killing nine other people. But, when the mentally disturbed man won't give her a straightforward answer and constantly denies the killings, these conversations with him get more and more frequent. AU-ish. SasuHina OOC-esque. Some NejiHina.**

**I'm not too educated in Criminal Psychology. What I know is from watching 10 hour _Criminal Minds _marathons. Oh well.**

**Please review if you can! I'd really appreciate it!**

**~M.o.t.C  
**

* * *

Yet again, Hyuuga Hinata's feelings were not taken into consideration. The ANBU agent did not like blood. She hated it. The smell it gave off when it rotted, it disgusted her. The sight of it being taken away, drained, spilling...it was agonizing to look at. Yet, here she was with her two partners Kenshi and Kiba staring at a bludgeoned teenage girl. Her eyes still wide open, the blue orbs seemed to be screaming at her to find her killer. The girl's body was mangled; she seemed to be split through the middle. Crimson stained her green shirt and light blue jean shorts. Hinata fought back the urge to throw up all over the body. The smell was just so _awful. _

"Looks like she was cut through the middle by a sword of some sort," Hinata thought aloud, distracting herself from the smell, "I think it's safe to assume it's the same guy's handy work."

The others in the group nodded, angry eyes hidden behind animal masks. In the past five weeks, twenty people were killed in the same way: a stab wound through their middle and up to their neck. Whoever did this was a monster, an abomination of God's creation. It was already clear to the entire ANBU investigative and military force that this "person" did not mind killing random people. This someone was not bothered by the victim's screams of horror and pain or the fact that now the victim's family was mourning, not knowing who took their beloved's life away. In fact, they all knew, even Hinata knew that this "thing" enjoyed knowing this. They enjoyed hearing screams.

"When this person kills...they feel nothing but adrenaline when they do. He or she doesn't feel remorse, sadness, sympathy. He or she can walk away from the victim with only one thought in their head: 'Who's next?'," Nara Shikamaru had explained to the entire investigative unit the morning of this new murder.

Hinata sighed, feeling nothing but sadness for the girl who lay before her. She looked no older than her. Her short, spiky, black hair was strewn about, almost seeming to form a halo around her head. The girl's arms formed a horizontal line at her shoulders. It was as if the killer had pinned her down by her arms, maybe straddling her. But no, that would mean there would be marks on her arms from fighting back which she obviously did judging from the blood at her fingertips...she fought back hard. That would also mean that he wouldn't have been able to cut through her without a free hand to wield the sword. He could have had an accomplice, but according to Shikamaru and Neji, that would be very unlikely.

"How could someone do something like this?" the indigo-haired ANBU operative mumbled.

"Like Shikamaru said," Kiba started, "very easily."

"Yes, I know, but..." the nineteen year old began, doubtful.

She scanned the body again. Everything she had observed she observed again, looking for something new. Her head. Her forehead, there was something...

"Did he...the unknown subject...poke her forehead with something?" she asked the others. The Hyuuga leaned in closer to the body, even went down on all fours to verify what she was thinking despite the smell.

If she could see beyond their masks, she could see Kenshi and Kiba smiling. She _was_ observant. The two were testing her observance with this new body. Hinata had just been accepted into the ridiculously high ranks of the ANBU. But, to reassure herself she had made the right call, Hokage Tsunade had assigned the Hyuuga heir to this mission with the other two. Collect evidence and report your findings to the 6th Hokage immediately. Simple enough. What Hinata didn't know is that Kenshi and Kiba were carefully letting the Byakugan user observe everything herself and tell them her findings without her figuring out that they already had theories, that they could already form a great profile on this mysterious serial killer, that they had already seen and formulated a hypothesis on the mark on the girl's forehead. Now all they had to do was wait to see what she would say.

_Well,_ Hinata was thinking to herself, _there is something on her forehead. It's like this person stabbed her forehead ever so lightly. It's not deep enough to damage the brain, it barely punctures the skin...It's as if..._

"It's like he did it just to do it," she mumbled aloud, though the others heard and looked at each other in approval.

"On the other victims," the long haired kunoichi began, her tone deathly serious, "was there any puncture mark on their foreheads, too?" She knew Kenshi and Kiba had taken a look at the previous victims beforehand.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Maybe," Kenshi spoke up, "but it's so small it could be looked over by anyone." _Well, anyone but Hinata and any other capable Hyuuga out there_, he thought.

"It could just be a mark she got from lashing back and he...or she was trying to restrain her but..." Hinata paused, in deep thought, "how? I wouldn't expect a fingerprint just to be smack dab in the middle of her forehead if she was defending herself. But then again, whoever did this wasn't being satisfied so much as to take their time with it. The blade cut that goes through her body is too..._sporadic._ He was in rush. But, even if what I think is true is true...that must mean that he wasn't in too much of a hurry not to make that mark on her forehead...but because of the size, he very well could have been."

The mark on the girl's head was very small. It was only a partial print, but you could still tell that it was there, like the killer _wanted_ people to see it. It was like the killer just...poked her. But why?

Hinata stood and turned towards her teammates. The two men were both excellent ninja and great companions at that. Of course, she and Kiba had been friends and comrades since their first days as genin in the academy. Kenshi was kind and caring and stood up for anyone who needed the protection. He was very trusting, a lot like Hinata used to be.  
_  
It will be your ultimate downfall. Take it from someone who knows_, she used to think and sometimes say aloud.  
But he had heart and the skill to be a great ANBU agent, so Hinata let his kindness escape her criticism every once and a while.

Hinata's voice was still soft and quiet, but she no longer stammered and stuttered. It was void of the level of compassion she had before and was now colder, less shy, and more assertive. Still, that didn't mean she didn't have a heart. She still was prone to tearing up whenever she saw a sad movie. The Hyuuga could still feel sympathy and sadness for anyone undeserving of punishment so cruel as slaughter such as this.

A messenger hawk flew above them, dropping a note down next to Kiba. The Inuzuka read it quickly and whispered something to Kenshi. Hinata's eyes narrowed. Something was going on.

"Come on, Hyuuga, we've got to go," Kenshi said and Hinata simply nodded.

Hokage Tsunade's patience was being tested again. Shizune had insisted that she finish her paperwork and assigning and briefing missions to the ANBU operatives before she take a sake break. The Legendary Sanin became jittery and irritable whenever she did not receive her sake. The job of a Hokage is difficult and alcohol has always been Tsunade's way of coping with difficulty. She was only three groups away from being finished with her responsibilities for the day and _now_ Team 4 was late!

Tsunade opened the file containing the information of the members in the aforementioned team. First appeared Inuzuka, Kiba.  
_Age; 19, ANBU Rank; Special Operative, Sex; Male...  
_  
Tsunade moved onto Kenshi and realized that his file was almost identical, excluding background information. Who Tsunade really found interesting was the Hyuuga heir. She really wanted to get a look at the credentials of the young girl who went from shy and slightly weak to confident, strong and most of all, someone that her father Hiashi could actually be proud of.

Scanning the file, she came across a very interesting sentence in the background information paragraph:  
_Hyuuga Hinata disappeared for 3 days while on a mission in Otogakure. She was hospitalized on concern for her mental health on April 23rd and was discharged on April 25th. After which Hinata showed signs of dramatic improvement in her skills as a ninja...  
Is in line to lead the Hyuuga clan along with ANBU captain Hyuuga Neji...  
_  
"So, I heard correct," Tsunade mumbled aloud, "Neji and Hinata are to be married."

A knock came at the door and the Hokage quickly closed the team file. The blonde woman told them to come in and they did so. Kenshi came in first followed by Hinata and Kiba. Their masks were off, revealing the faces behind them. Kiba had obviously matured physically. Though his canines were still ever present and the two red markings on his cheeks, but, his bone structure was more developed and he had allowed his hair to grow out a little longer. He was also a lot more muscular and masculine altogether.

Kenshi had long black hair that went a little bit lower than his shoulders. He was very handsome, his eyes were a bright blue and his bone structure was fabulous. He was muscular like Kiba too, but he was also scrawny and thin like a stick.

Hinata still looked the same that she did three years previous, but it seemed that ever since she ditched the baggy jacket for the ANBU uniform, her breasts had gotten larger and her hips became more prominent. Her hair was still stomach length and her eyes still maintained some playfulness. But, her face had sunken in a tiny bit; maybe from the strenuous exercises she went through every day and the stress of her job. The gaze in her eyes had also turned a bit for the worse, as they looked colder, angrier at the world. But, she still had a smile and a face that any man would be lucky to wake up to in the morning.

_Neji's a lucky guy.  
_  
"Hello. What can you conclude, Hyuuga?" Tsunade greeted and cut straight to what was really important.

_Why am _I _the one being asked for a profile on the killings? I shared my findings with the other two...they seemed to agree._ Hinata thought and almost shared aloud.

"I need to understand something first," the kunoichi spoke, "you already have a strong profile on this killer, don't you? You're just looking for me to confirm your findings, aren't you?"

"Just answer the question, Hinata!" Tsunade exclaimed impatiently, angrily even.

Hinata struggled to ignore that her questions had been left unanswered, "Well, Lady Hokage, it's already been stated that this unknown person kills for the thrill of it. But, I think there could be some emotional aspect to it as well."

"Hmm," Tsunade mumbled, intrigued, "explain."

"After searching the body for any other clues, I found a small blood fingerprint on the base of the victim's forehead. I have been informed that it may have been found on previous victims. I questioned to myself why there would be such a mark on each victim. Maybe it refers to something like identity or someone that identifies with their victims. But then I thought that maybe it was something that someone has done to the killer themselves. Most likely, the fingerprint is some sort of ritual. I'm still unsure of why that would be a ritual but that's the only thing I can seem to think of for a reason."

"Very good," Tsunade said simply, "Welcome to the ANBU Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened.  
_  
This was a test?_

Kenshi and Kiba were smiling. _So they were in on it, too?_

"Celebrate later," Tsunade said, the smile from before wiped from her face in a matter of seconds, "Right now, I have another mission for you only Hinata."  
And before she knew it, the others were gone and it was only her and Lady Hokage.

"We have the serial killer in custody. Your findings are very correct. The fingerprints _are _a ritual. They were something the killer's brother used to do to him...poke him on the forehead. We know this because he has told us. But, we need him to tell us something else. We have found nine other bodies; they were killed in a very similar way with one slight difference. The Council has only given us thirty days to get him to confess to the other nine killings."

"Why only thirty? And what's the difference" Hinata asked.

"Because, after that he is to be put to death for the other twenty. But, we only feel its right that the families of the other nine receive the same...closure. He's not talking. Your task is to interrogate him...get him to confess. The only difference is...there's no fingerprint on the forehead...no ritual. "

"So...who is he?"

Tsunade smirked, "The last Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was never good at interrogation. She had always been the type to be interrogated, questioned, and analyzed. She was always the suspect, never the interrogator. And now, she was going to be on the other side of the table questioning a person she had not seen in many years. She was greatly out of practice. The Hyuuga did not know the first thing about questioning a murder suspect.

To interrogate someone you had to keep on your toes, be very stoic and very cunning—you'll never know what kind of mind games serial killers like these will pull—but also acquire a "no nonsense" attitude. And it wouldn't hurt if you are a little mad when you step in the door. Hinata had to learn to be ruthless, unfeeling of anyone's feelings in that room as soon as she stepped in the door; e_specially_ in regards to her own feelings. There was absolutely _no_ bias and no emotion involved when dealing with this serial killer, or any killer or criminal in general.

Hinata needed someone to help her prepare for the interrogation and there was only one person that she knew and trusted enough, but also was very good at every one of these criteria…

And he was her fiancé.

They had gathered in meeting room of the Hyuuga main household. Seated across from one another, they began the conversation; only a simple "hello" exchanged between them.

"You want me to tell you what?" he asked her that morning, a brown eyebrow raised.

"Please Neji, I need to know how to properly interrogate the Uchiha. I need to be like you," Hinata asked her cousin and fiancé of two months. Neji would read further into that statement later, but now his hime needed him…even if it was for something complete ridiculous.

For the next few hours, the twenty and nineteen year olds practiced interrogation together. Neji had told the Hyuuga heir that there were many tactics and ways to question a person. There wasn't exactly _one _way. He had also mentioned that the usually quiet and soft-spoken girl could not afford to show any sort of emotion when in the process of coaxing information out of someone. No anger (if she could help it; even the best of interrogators had their moments), no pity or sympathy for the killer—they won't need it anyway. Neji had told her to _never_ let the suspect make the interrogation about her—that's how some of them get you off topic, expose your weakness and, if you ever get a next session after that slip up, exploit it.

"You'll get nowhere if that happens," Neji told his cousin.

"Many serial killers are very intelligent, if not geniuses," he says to her, "and Uchiha Sasuke is no different. You _have _to be careful about what you ask and what you reveal. If he asks about anything pertaining to the case, be careful and remind yourself about what you're about to answer. And if it's not pertaining to the case, don't answer."

"Why can't I just avoid all of the questions, relevant or no?" Hinata asked him, her curiosity leaking into her usually soft and slightly happy voice.

"Because depending on what you answer his reaction or reply might give you clues as to where the other nine might be, or whether or not he's guilty of those nine."

Oh great, now she had to analyze everything _he_ said and _she _said _plus_ she had to analyze his behavior?

"Whether or not he's guilty?" she repeated like she had never considered that as an option.

"Well, those other nine didn't really have the 'ritual' involved in the first twenty," he replied, his voice and his gaze implied completely that he thought, "You didn't really just _assume_ he was responsible for it?"

To practice, Neji gave the heiress thirty minutes to interrogate him as if he were the Uchiha in question. He would later give her feedback on what she did right and or wrong.

Hinata sighed after her thirty minutes were up (for the fourth time), "How was I that time?"

"You were a lot better," he smiled lightly, "I think you'll do fine."

The woman Hyuuga sighed a great sigh of relief. Neji was the type of person to be blunt when describing errors of another and to judge very critically. Like his Byakugan, he missed nothing. This was a good sign that he didn't pick up on any mistakes this time around. Or maybe he was just tired of trying to instruct and coach her, who knew?

"Thank you, Neji," Hinata said and bowed her head respectfully.

She rose from the cushion on the floor on which she sat. Neji got up from his seat, too and walked towards his fiancé. Hinata outstretched her arms, prompting the intelligent Hyuuga to engage in a hug before she left for the _Konoha Psychiatric Criminal Detainment Facility _(a.k.a, a prison specifically for crazies). Neji wrapped his arms around Hinata and she did the same for him. It wasn't a very affectionate embrace. It wasn't the sort of feeling you'd expect from your fiancé, which they both were. It was…something you'd expect from a cousin, which was also what they were.

Hinata sighed as she opened the door that would lead her to the outside. The Konoha she had come to know and love was just a footstep away. And Sasuke Uchiha wasn't too far away from that either.

* * *

The brunette kunoichi made her way to the crazy's jail with an incredibly long name, though she wasn't in much of a hurry. Not that you would expect her to be in a hurry to meet someone who had killed twenty, possibly twenty-nine people. Her face went pale at the thought of her fellow academy classmate Uchiha Sasuke killing all of those people senselessly.

She never really _knew_ Sasuke. He was the one every girl in Konoha fell over; except Hinata of course. She never really noticed him. She understood how good of a ninja he was, some would even say he was a prodigy, but she never really knew him for him. The Hyuuga remembered how he had shunned everyone in the academy but then how he connected with one person and one person only. Uzumaki Naruto was his friend, more like his brother. The day Sasuke disappeared and left the village, he left a confused and sad Sakura and an angry and hurt Naruto behind. Not to mention, after former comrades he barely knew (and who barely knew him) chased after him without question, he never looked back after they had tried and failed.

_Even if he didn't know them that well, _Hinata thought now, _that doesn't justify anything._

Hinata could remember like it was yesterday when she sat outside of the intensive care room praying that Neji would live and when she sat next to Kiba in the hospital, nearing tears. They didn't deserve the hand dealt to them. Hinata, had she been stronger, more outspoken, would have tried to talk Naruto out of the retrieval mission.

_It was a failure from the beginning. Naruto just can't seem to understand that Sasuke doesn't want to come back, nor will he ever change his mind. Even if they did manage to take him back, most likely by force, he would just find a way to escape again._

It was a futile effort from Hinata's point of view and they all paid for it. Sasuke was the only one to leave unscathed. Of course he most likely suffered physical pain, but nothing that he couldn't shake off. Kiba still has scars from when he fought Ukon and Sakon; Neji did too from when he fought Kidomaru. Also, Hinata didn't think he was too emotionally compromised when he left Naruto behind and made a run for it. The Hyuuga heiress new that Sasuke's betrayal of his village was eating the Jinchuriki up inside and it made him mad that he could do nothing to stop his friend. But still, she supported his decision because she loved him.

But of course, now Hinata was certainly not surprised that the fallen avenger didn't really care about Naruto or Sakura's feelings. He, as a matter of fact, was a hedonistic killer and as the definition of such a serial killer dictates: he shows no remorse, he feels nothing. He's a psychopath.

* * *

Hinata was greeted by Morino Ibiki at the gates of the jail for the mentally unstable. It wasn't a very happy greeting, but Hinata wouldn't have expected that. Being in a place like this where the deranged humans of the world gathered, it changed a person. Hinata was sure. Being such an experienced ninja in general changed a person. Hinata was living proof.

"Hello, Morino-san," Hinata greeted and smiled.

"Ah, Hinata-san, good to see you. What're you doing here?" the former exam proctor asked the young woman.

"I have been assigned to interrogate the Uchiha being held here."

Ibiki's eyes widened and looked at the heiress as if she were crazy, "Uchiha Sasuke? The traitor? The serial killer?" Hinata nodded.

"Hinata-san," Ibiki began, his voice void of all of the happy emotion from before, "be careful around this guy. I know he's probably hand cuffed, or better yet, in a fucking straightjacket, but just watch out. Alright?"

Hinata nodded, but didn't feel the precaution was necessary. She _could_ take care of herself now, "I'll be sure to take precaution, Morino-san, thank you."

The hardened ninja gave the shy Hyuuga one more lasting look and then gave in. He looked up to the two men in the watch tower above and gave them a two fingered signal. They opened the gates almost immediately. Hinata braced herself, letting all of the confused and scared emotions escape her completely and then entered.

She gave Ibiki one last look that read, "I'm not going to die today, right?"

The _Konoha Psychiatric Criminal Detainment Facility_ was anything _but _tame. The guards inside the building that guarded the front door immediately pulled her to their sides. They warned her not to make eye contact with anyone, ignore the noises you hear and stay next to them at all times, at least until they get to the_ relative_ safety of the interrogation room.

_Not even that enclosed space is safe enough_, Hinata thought and swallowed hard.

The place was loud, the wails and maniacal laughter bellowed down the halls. This was Hell on Earth.

"Ooh, lady!" one shouted at her and others followed suit in their own little ways. Hinata did as she was told and kept looking ahead. She was genuinely afraid of everyone in this facility. Never before had she been so scared.

"We will be in the room with you for forty minutes, after which time you must leave for today. Get as much information as you can and leave quickly when your time is through," one of the guards said, slipping an ANBU animal mask over his face.

As the other on Hinata's right did the same, he said, "Put your ANBU mask on; it's precaution against him."

"His Sharingan?" Hinata asked either shinobi. They both nodded.

"His eyes will be covered until we can find a way to permanently seal his Sharingan, but this is just in case he manages something," the guard to her left informed.

Hinata was close to gasping, but covered her mouth for a few small seconds to stop it. She couldn't imagine such a thing. Even though Sasuke was a hardened criminal and a traitor, Hinata couldn't bear the thought of losing her bloodline trait forever. A ninja without their kekkei genkai that had had it all their lives…isn't a ninja at all. It's like missing an essential part of you.

Dressed in her ANBU uniform, Hinata was finally led to the interrogation room. The outside was completely made of jutsu-proof iron material, as was the entire facility. A seal was placed inside the entire room and jail cells of the convicted that sucked chakra from whoever was inside that had a seal mark that was usually on the prisoners' chests.

The guard on her left opened the door of the interrogation room and stepped in first. The guard on her right stepped in next and signaled for the heiress to follow. Hinata slipped on her mask and went in.

The room was small and plain. No color, just iron. The large table in the middle of the room was iron and so were the chairs. Hinata couldn't see herself not being sick of sitting in there for the next few days—hopefully this interrogation wouldn't take thirty. There was another door that most likely led to the observation room, the people inside could see you but you couldn't see them. Hinata's gaze immediately went to the large tinted window, wondering who was on the other side looking in.

The woman's Byakugan eyes shifted to the man in the chair closest to the tinted window. He was indeed in a straightjacket. Sasuke's eyes were blindfolded by a tight black band, his expression was blank. Hinata knew he could hear them coming, maybe even feel them. With his eyes covered, his senses could be on overdrive. But of course, how else was he supposed to react? Was he supposed to smile and ask the agents how their day was? Hinata almost laughed but smirked instead. His hair was disheveled and his face bore many scratches, distracting from the handsomeness his face held onto over the years.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the guard that was on the heiress's left exclaimed, his voice a lot more harsh than he had used when speaking with her, "you are to listen to what Hyuuga Hinata has to say and cooperate. Any misconduct and I shall have you removed and put before the Council effective immediately. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Uchiha smirked, "No, of course not. You only demand the same thing of me every day."

"Uchiha!" the other guard exclaimed, almost yelled.

Hinata did not like all of this drama. She just wanted this first interrogation over and done with. She had everything she needed and there was no need to drag this out just because the fallen avenger felt like a smart ass today.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke-yogisha," Hinata began, secretly cursing herself for letting a stutter slip through. His name felt a little weird on her tongue, "let's just get this day over with, alright?"

"Hn," Sasuke sighed, "that doesn't sound like you Hyuuga Hinata. Weren't you the failure heiress in the academy? The girl who everyone knew loved that blonde moron except the blonde moron himself? You've changed I suppose?"

Hinata remained expressionless. It wasn't necessary, he was blindfolded. It wasn't like he could see her. She guessed it was more for her benefit than anyone else's. It would solve nothing if she got angry. If only he could see how much she had changed.

"Well, it is," she said and took the seat across from the serial killer, "what I'm really curious about is how much _you've_ changed. Twenty people, Uchiha-yogisha?"

"Yes, twenty people," he said, his voice unchanging.

Hinata had observed the Sharingan user's face like Neji had told her to. It was sort of hard to look into his eyes if she couldn't see them. She assumed then that Neji hadn't considered the possibility of him being blindfolded.

_Damn,_ she thought.

"I don't see why it was so wrong to kill those people," he said and Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

_He's kidding right?_

"They were innocents. You can't use the excuse of being a ninja to defend that."

"And all of the casualties taken when 'innocents' are caught between ninja conflict and war?"

Hinata looked at him like he were crazy (which he very well could be), "They were at the wrong place…at the wrong time."

"You could say the same for me," Sasuke countered.

Hinata started to grow angry, "No, I can't. They were not caught in between a b-battlefield, Sasuke! They were people minding their own business when _you_ took them away from their lives…their _family_."

"My family was taken from me!" the Uchiha snapped, "Did anyone ever care to give _me_ closure or whatever the hell you ANBU call it?"

Hinata let out a small gasp. He had a point. His family was slaughtered and no one was there for him afterwards. All they did was give him a home and the necessities of living and from then on out he was on his own.

Hinata's head was down; she was starting to lose her confidence, "T-that still give you no right to kill _twenty_-_nine_ people."

"Twenty."

Hinata's head raised slowly, "What?"

"Twenty."

"The other nine were killed in the exact same—"

"Twenty. No more, no less."

"Uchiha-yogisha, you've already been sentenced to death. Why won't you just admit to the other nine?"

"Nine? No, Hyuuga. Twenty only. Psychotic doesn't always mean crazy."

"What are you new to the language that we're speaking here? Complete sentences," Hinata said, gaining her confidence back at the decline of patience she was experiencing, "and what does that mean? 'Psychotic doesn't always mean crazy'?"

"I kill because it makes me…calmer. Your patronizing tone is enough to make me want to take a knife to your throat as well."

Hinata fidgeted in her seat. She knew that the Uchiha could be very well capable of that. He was avoiding her questions. Or maybe he was just so maniacally insane that he was off in his own psychotic world. Neither here nor there.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said her name venomously, "what changed you? I…really want you dead. Your blood, dripping and sliding down my blade,"—a crazed smile spread across his face—"it's actually a thought that appeals to me now. What changed?"

Hinata had had enough, he was just too much right now, "I can't do this anymore today. Pl-please let me out," she stood and pushed the seat out of her way, her eyes met with nothing but the floor.

The ANBU guards complied and let the heiress out, Sasuke calling behind her as she ran out in a hurry, "Come back, Hyuuga! I was just getting started!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! By the way, yoshiga is an honorific for anyone who is a suspect in a crime. I was unsure whether to use hoshiki or yoshiga for Sasuke because hoshiki is for convicted felons which Sasuke also is along with a suspect. So I just chose what he was for the moment.**

**Please review!**

**~M.o.t.C  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

An arranged marriage was to take place on July twenty-forth. At least that's what Hinata and Neji were told a year and a half prior to that date. And five months later than that, Hiashi had wasted no time in preparing for the wedding and spared no time to hear what the heiress and her cousin had to say about it.

Hinata wasn't too keen on the idea of leading the honorable Hyuuga clan when her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, stepped down. She had always been the follower and transitioning from that to leadership was a concept she just couldn't swallow, no matter how much she had changed over the years. She was happy that if indeed she had to go through an arranged marriage, it would be Neji to whom she would be betrothed. He was a natural born leader and someone that was wise as well as intelligent. There is a difference. He was a good friend to Hinata especially after the Chunin exams. He listened and he was always there for her and he always expressed his concern for her. He was like the older brother that she never had. Figuratively speaking, he _was_ her older brother. More of a brother than a cousin and more of a brother than a fiancé.

Hinata had of course inquired about how she felt about Neji after being told she would marry him. She did love him, but in a way that was not the love you felt for a husband. There was no attraction. There had been once where she had felt some sort of feelings toward the branch Hyuuga, but that was in a time where even after confessing to Naruto and the village finally feeling peace, he showed no sign of returning her feelings. Neji was like the rebound for the boyfriend Hinata never had. If the world were fair, Hinata would be with Naruto and Neji would be with TenTen.

Hinata knew Neji had feelings for his comrade and friend, TenTen. They were always training together. Hinata had noticed this when she had gone outside to train as well on some occasions and see them. And sometimes, though she would never tell Neji she notices, she'd see how he looked at the weapon wielding kunoichi. It was nothing like how he looked at her.

Hinata would never dream of ruining Neji's happiness. Yet, that's what she felt was happening. By marrying him, Hinata would be ruining her cousin's chances at a happier life. She knew that a life with TenTen would certainly make him happier and the chances of that was now an indisputable zero percent.

The heiress began to feel guilty. Over the last two months, she had apologized for everything she had done wrong, no matter how insignificant, whenever it involved Neji. Over the last year, she had trained harder and harder so that she could be a stronger woman for him. It was to make sure that she wouldn't feel so guilty that he was always looking after her because if she were strong enough, he wouldn't have to. She did anything that he asked her to and never questioned it. It was to make sure that she didn't feel guilty later when they're living in the same house and they get into an argument of some sort because Hinata refused to do something he asked her to. He didn't need to be bothered by that.

None of these things sounded ridiculous or too demanding to the young woman. She'd do anything to rid herself of the guilt she felt. It wasn't only because he couldn't be with the one that he truly loved that she felt guilty; it was also because he had to be with the one he _didn't _love. Hinata was convinced that she was too much of a burden for any man to be with her for long. She was too weak.

Hinata had never said anything about her plans to rid herself of guilt and only once did Neji sense enough to inquire about what was going on. She dismissed it as just being nice and trying to be respectful when he noticed her odd behavior after apologizing for using the wrong, less respectful honorific, -san and then apologizing for passing him and not saying hello. He had just teased her on that last one; never did he expect her to apologize for it.

* * *

Hinata and Neji had both been talking when they heard that they would soon be husband and wife. And without either side taking offense, both agreed that marrying each other would not be to either of their liking. They had thought of bringing this to the heiress's father and if need be, the elder members of the clan. But, they both immediately shot the thought down.

"Once it is decided, there's no going back." They both knew that statement well. There wasn't any hope for them to escape this arranged marriage. Neji and Hinata Hyuuga were to be married on July 24th in this year where the kunoichi's world was being turned upside down by a deranged serial killer.

"What fun," the woman said to herself and sighed.

Hinata was supposed to go back to the jail that day and interrogate the maniacal Uchiha again for the second day. But, the kunoichi wasn't too happy about it. She couldn't help but wonder why she was given this burden. She was almost convinced that Sasuke _didn't _commit those other nine killings. Almost. She sat in her bedroom that morning, just waking up when she began to wonder: if Sasuke did commit the crime, why would he get rid of the ritual aspect of the murder?

The heiress decided to subtly hint at that question today, while trying a new tactic that Neji had taught her after she told him about her first day on the job. On her way out of the door, she was stopped by her fiancé who had seemed to come back from a mission. He was dressed in his ANBU uniform and his face was annoyed. Obviously, the mission didn't go so smoothly.

"Neji-sama?"

"Tsunade wants to see you immediately," he said quickly (maybe he was annoyed because he had to come here to tell her that), "something about your interrogation today with Sasuke."

"Oh, ok," Hinata said plainly, "Are you alright? You look mad."

"Just a little tired. You should get going, she sounded angry. She said be there by three."

"But she's always angry," Hinata said and smiled.

"Hm," the older Hyuuga mumbled and smiled back lightly.

Hinata nodded to signal her departure and realized that she was in her pajamas. Crimson painted her cheeks and she felt her arms gravitating to her chest, attempting to subtly cover her breasts. She rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Neji rolled his eyes. _Same old Hinata._

* * *

The Hyuuga heiress quickly made her bed and began to take off her night clothes and replace them with her ANBU uniform. Her mask was on her wooden armoire and she found herself staring at it. It was in the shape of a mouse; it was probably given to her because of her personality of being quiet and timid and just overall…_mousy_. Yellow painted the sides with a sort of long curly pattern.

How she ever got accepted into that place she couldn't quite fathom. She knew she had gotten stronger, but never did she think she was _ANBU_ material. The young Hyuuga didn't necessarily hate being in the Black Ops, but she certainly didn't love it either. Even though she was only _officially_ a member a few days ago, she had to do petty assignments that at first she thought was the real deal. And they were…_boring_.

She somehow expected the ANBU to be like what she saw on TV, when actors portrayed agents of the Ops and went through all sorts of adventures. But of course, that's the difference between Konoha and Konoha_gakure_. For, Konohagakure means, "Hidden Leaves". What the Hidden Leaves does, especially the ANBU, is mostly hidden from the views of civilians in Konoha. So, of course the shows in Konoha would be inaccurate and purposefully hype of the lives and adventures of the Black Ops they know so little about. It's for entertainment, naturally.

_But, no, that's not what the ANBU is like at all,_ Hinata thought on her first day on the job, _the television lied to me. It's just a bunch of politics and paperwork, escorts of noblemen and signing of treaties. Only on a full-scale war will we ever get any action._

Even then, Naruto and his pals from Kumo did most of the work.

The kunoichi sighed and grabbed her mask. It was two-forty-five so she had plenty of time. But, something told her she might want to get there early. She ran out the door only to bump into a startled Neji, who stumbled backwards on the impact.

"O-oh, I'm sorry Neji-sama!" Hinata exclaimed with a shocked hand to her mouth. She walked closer to him and apologized again.

"I should've watched where I was going," she said.

Neji gave her a look and raised his left eyebrow, "You had nowhere else to go but through the door Hinata, it's not your fault." The woman only nodded timidly, "I wanted to tell you that they found a way to seal the Uchiha's Sharingan. Therefore, his eyes will be uncovered and that idea I told you of before should hold some results this time."

Hinata nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

"Well," she began after a few seconds of silence, "I should get going." The male prodigy nodded.

Hinata fidgeted with her hands nervously and then out of nowhere she lifted herself up on her toes and kissed Neji softly and quickly on the lips. Her cheeks darkened two shades of red (and she could see that his face was getting red, too) and before he knew she was out the door and on her way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Hinata did in fact arrive early and Tsunade was in fact angry looking. Her lower lip was pushed out and her head was rested on her arm. She was absently signing papers, probably hoping for a drink break, Hinata gathered.

"Hyuuga Hinata," the Hokage began when Hinata took off her mask and greeted her, "I didn't expect to see you in here so quickly."

Hinata's eyes were expressionless, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You walked out early yesterday," the busty woman said simply.

"Was there something—"

"Let this old woman give you a bit of advice, Hyuuga," she interrupted, "don't _ever_ let this convict or _any_ convict for that matter scare you away!"

Hinata's eyes widened. She had been scared yesterday, but never did she think she would be yelled at for it.

"Don't let this cowardice of your become a regular thing, Hinata. If he starts to pick up on anything of that sort he'll use it to his advantage; and I _cannot_ have that. If it happens again, I will give this assignment to someone else and you will be given menial work for the rest of your time in the ANBU. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Hinata was caught off guard for a few seconds, "One thing, Hokage-sama,"—the woman nodded—"What if it turns out that he really _didn't _kill those other nine?"

"Obviously, he will still be executed. The cases will be cold until we can dig up more evidence and arrest someone who _is_ responsible. Is that all?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I understand now."

The Hyuuga heiress arrived at the psychiatric jail at three-fifteen and had planned to stay until three-forty-five on the dot. If the Uchiha gave her any problems, she silently vowed to do away with the problems herself.

* * *

"Ah, Hyuuga," the Uchiha began once he saw his interrogator step in with the same two ANBU members from yesterday, "You done wetting yourself yet?" His smile was maniacal.

"Uchiha-yogisha, I'm not in the mood today, please be quiet right now and just listen."

Hinata looked into his deep, dark eyes which she could now see. She would like to say they were as emotionless as his heart, but there _was _something in them and it looked like…

"Are you lonely, Uchiha-yogisha?"

"What does that mean?"

Hinata's gaze grew hard, "It means exactly what I said. Do. You. Feel. Lonely?"

"Why would I?"

"Being the only one left in your clan, it must be hard for you."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" he mumbled his head was down.

"Speak up!" she commanded, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Ooh, Hyuuga…why are you so angry today? Or is that how you always are? You've grown a lot and you've finally ditched those baggy clothes for something…more suiting of your figure."

"Is that why you kill?"—Sasuke's eyebrow raised and prompted Hinata to elaborate—"Do you kill because your family was slaughtered? You mark your victims with a fingerprint because it reminds you of your brother; the disgrace of the village?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata!" one of the ANBU behind her objected, but then she held up her hand. Hinata knew fully what she was saying…and what it could get her into.

"Shut up," the convict told her, his voice deepened.

Hinata stood and walked over to him, "Was your brother sick in the head, like you, Uchiha-yogisha? Did he like to see 'blood dripping down his blade'? Do you think of him every time you kill?"

"I said shut up! Don't you talk about him!" he shouted and the chains on his legs and hands seemed very breakable as he stood to meet her eye level.

"Sit down Uchiha!" The other ANBU commanded and eventually he did.

"Uchiha-yogisha, no doubt you love your brother and would kill anyone who spoke badly of him. Am I correct?" Hinata didn't wait for an answer and instead walked back to her side of the table. She started to feel uncomfortable with him so close.

She grabbed a file from her bag next to her chair and slammed it on the desk. The heiress immediately took out the pictures of nine dead men and women and spread them out so that there lifeless faces were facing him.

"Well, _these_ people loved _their _brothers and sisters, cousins, wives and husbands. They left behind everyone who has ever cared about them and those people don't even get to know _why_ and who!" Hinata found herself getting louder, but she didn't care. It added to the effect anyway.

"I didn't kill them!" the convict and suspect defended again.

"Is this what your brother would want? Deep in your dark heart Uchiha-yogisha you know he wouldn't—"

"Shut up!" he shouted and the next thing Hinata knew those flimsy chains had broken and Sasuke was after the heiress...intently…murderously.

He jumped over the table in a flash and was next to Hinata in a matter of seconds. The kunoichi activated her Byakugan and got into her gentle fist stance quickly. Hinata quickly jabbed as many as the Uchiha's pressure points as she could before he could attack her. Before she knew it, the two ninja in the corner were trying to restrain him. Hinata was left panting for air next to the entrance and exit. It all happened so fast.

The two ninja were about to take him out of the interrogation room and to the Hokage for punishment when Hinata stopped them.

"I've got one more question for him," her timid voice grew in strength.

Sasuke's arms were marked with red dots and Hinata knew she had to hurry. His eyes were drooping and he looked weaker, but he seemed fine for the moment.

"Uchiha-yogisha," she began, "before you faint and become admitted into Konoha's hospital, I need to know. Did you kill those other nine victims?"

"No…" he mumbled, "no…"

And he was out cold.

* * *

**So, this chapter mainly focuses on the NejiHina aspect of the story. I hope this sort of clarifies a lot of things for y'all. And to those of you who are like, "Eww, isn't that incest?"**

**In Japan, no. Cousins are allowed to marry. There are small specifics but I don't feel like explaining. Anyway, NejiHina could in fact one day be canon and most people who know Japanese culture wouldn't even flinch.**

**Uhm, NejiTen is in here, too, but it will probably only be mentioned here and in one other place. I was thinking: is it TenTen or Tenten or Ten-ten? lol. I have seen it so many ways I just gave up and sort of for some reason stuck with TenTen.**

**Also, for spelling out times, I'm not exactly sure how it's done so if I did it wrong can you please tell me? Thanks.  
**

**I was excited to write this one because of how this interrogation would turn out.**

**Till next time!**

**~M.o.t.C  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I really apologize. School has been taking over every aspect/bit of free time in my life and days off is when I get the only reprieve. I can't guarantee this won't happen again, especially what time of the year this is. **

* * *

There are few places that Uchiha Sasuke had ever thought he would wake up in. There were few women in which he thought could put him in those few places. The hospital was one of those places; Hyuuga Hinata was one of those women. He woke up his hospital bed, a nurse next to him jotted down something on a clipboard. His eyes shifted over to his arm and they revealed to him the multiple tubes running up his arm. He wanted to rip them out, kill the nurse and anyone that stood in his way as he tried to escape.

But, inevitably, his body would not listen to his head, nor would his head listen to his heart. His was a heart that's saturated with evil. His eyes glared deviously at the nurse tending to him and observing his vitals. She seemed not to have noticed, but, she did. He modeled such a look that made her wonder why she or anyone else cared why his vitals were fine or not. One less of a person like him was of no consequence to anyone else.

The nurse shrugged off her thoughts of him and continued to write more and then finally told him in the most patient and agreeable voice she could conjure within her, "Hyuuga Hinata wishes to make something clear. In case you care enough to know; she could not make it here to ask this of you herself. 'Do you know of anyone who could have killed the others of which you so blatantly deny killing?' were her exact words."

"I want to speak to the one who put me in this stupid bed. Where is she?" he said simply, though his voice was still raspy.

"That will not be possible. Lady Hyuuga is away on a family affair," the nurse resolved that she had said enough already and that any further inquiry on the subject would not be entertained.

"I don't care what is possible for her. If she wants an answer, she will have to come here to receive it."

_How about if I got Ibiki in here, like, _now? She thought to herself, but wanted to question him aloud.

"Uchiha, don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be. If you desire to speak to the heiress so badly then so be it. She will be back tonight to check on you and continue interrogation."

The nurse was about to leave the room before _she_ herself wanted to try killing someone (maybe his psychosis was contagious), but then Sasuke inquired not about Hinata, but about the nurse's intelligence on the subject of hedonistic psychotics.

"It's what you are, to a 't', Uchiha," she said and with that she left.

_Hmm, what I am?,_ he thought to himself, _They posted a label on me already?_

**xXx**

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji were together on this day with Hyuuga Hiashi, discussing the terms of the marriage about to take place in a few months time. The marriage was happening quicker than others before them. In fact, Hinata's parents took about two months longer than the date for Neji and Hinata's matrimony. Hinata did not feel it right to ask why their marriage was being rushed so much, nor did she have the heart to object to being married to Neji at all and the branch Hyuuga had made no move on either accounts as well.

"Hinata," Hiashi began the meeting, "as you are fully aware, you will be at the head of the Hyuuga clan within only months of your marriage to Neji. You will need to know everything there is to know about the clan and though you think you may know much, it is not nearly enough."

Hinata fidgeted a bit as she sat next to her fiancé and across from her father. Hinata knew much about her clan, from her ancestors to the preferred teaching style and religion practiced throughout the clan. She was confident that the learning would be very easy.

"Yes, Father," she replied and then listened intently for Neji's role in the marriage. No doubt it would be bigger than hers. He _is _a man and a better ninja after all.

"Neji," Hinata's father began in a gravely serious tone, "you have brought much honor to the Hyuuga name by coming so far in so little time. You will no doubt make a great leader and advisor to my daughter."

Hiashi glanced in his daughter's direction for a mere two seconds but within that time, Hinata had analyzed and formed an accurate opinion about his gaze.

_See? He still is and always will be more valuable to me than _you.

Hinata wanted to cry. Her muscles that she had spent these past few years building began to ache. Had she not been in such a stressful situation right now, she would have probably felt happy for Neji for receiving her father's such high praises. But, because she was in such a situation, she heard nothing but the praises for him and thought back to what her own father had said to _her_.

"…_you may think you know much, it is not nearly enough…"_ this played over and over in her mind while Hiashi continued his conversation with Neji, which she completely tuned out.

Nothing. Nothing could ever make him happy. Nothing _Hyuuga Hinata_, heiress to the Hyuuga throne, newly accepted ANBU operative and now part mentor to her own _sister_ Hanabi, could ever do could make him proud to proclaim her as his daughter. Nothing. Hinata felt defeated and couldn't bear to listen to any more of his words.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice exclaimed above the rush of thoughts running through the woman's head, "have you been listening?"

Hinata blinked, her uninterested, sad expression unchanging, "No, I wasn't. I a-apologize, sir."

"What can you be thinking about that is more important than this? This is the future of the clan in _your_ hands, Hinata."

"Wasn't it Hyuuga Seita that said, 'All great clans are lead by the greatly inspired youth of the clan's future, but are kept together by greatly wise leaders of the past'? The same Hyuuga Seita who was said to be the greatest Byakugan user of all of the Hyuugas, as well as the one who revolutionized the way we teach youth and use the Byakugan? The one of us who was so bold as to challenge our rivals, the Uchihas, into a duel for the land we now call home in the Battle of Bummyaku?" Hinata spoke up, her eyes full of prideful defiance, "Does that not mean that the clan is not only in my or Neji's hands, but yours too, ever still, Sir?"

If she could not show her superiority to Neji in strength, she could at least his and her equal capacity for intelligence through showing that she _does_ know more than Hiashi had been led to believe. Neji's lips twitched upward for a mere second, a facial expression reminiscent of a smirk could have been seen. Hiashi, however, sat shocked. Hinata wouldn't ever _dare_ to defy him in such a disgraceful way. And yet, even though he _knew_ Hinata understood this, she made absolutely _no_ move to apologize to him. None whatsoever.

But, though she had basically embarrassed her own father and had thrown at him such a heated rebuttal to his comment about her intelligence, Hinata would not cheer up. She wouldn't smirk, she wouldn't think to herself about how good that felt to prove someone wrong. If anything, the heiress was mad. It shouldn't have come to that. She should _never_ have had to prove herself to her own _father._ Aren't parents supposed to be the ones to encourage a good self-esteem?

'_They're supposed to be the ones that say, "There's nothing in the closet" but also be the ones to say, "There _is_ something on the other side of the rainbow".' _ _Isn't that what you said, Seita Hyuuga-sama?_

No, not her father. At least to Hinata, he was not your average "accepting-of-who-you-are" dad. She was constantly having to change herself and meet his expectations. It wasn't fair. Hanabi and Neji were both born the ideal Hyuugas; cunning, intelligent, and completely top-notch in their kekkei genkai. Hanabi was steadily surpassing Hinata in intelligence and in skill as a kunoichi. Hinata, no matter how much she improved, would always be lagging behind, just out of the reach of the acceptance of her father.

"You two may go," Hiashi said finally after a very awkward silence, "I will talk to you later, Hinata."

Neji stood and bowed gracefully to his uncle and offered his hand to Hinata, but, she refused it and helped herself up. Oh no. The heiress knew that that action would get her even more chastising from her father later, if not at that very moment. Also, she did not bow. She continued to walk on, too consumed by her thoughts of what had just taken place to care about etiquette.

"Hinata," Neji whispered to her as they walked, "bow." But Hinata did not hear him, nor did she want to listen.

"Hinata!" a larger, more aggressive voice called. With this, she stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned to face her father, though with her old self returned to her, she did not look at him. With her head lowered, she walked back to her spot and did not bow, but went so far as to kneel. With her arms enfolded and palm down. Her forehead was nestled atop her arms and her eyes were staring deep into the cracks of the wood floor.

"Pl-please forgive my actions, Father. I meant to show no disrespect in my words nor in my actions. It will never happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," he said sternly, without feeling.

The young woman could see her vision being blurred. The caramel brown of the wood was smeared into a darker shade. When the woman blinked, tears dropped onto the wood.

_Why can't he understand…I'm _not _going to be what he wants me to be._

With that, Hinata stood, still not making eye contact and met with Neji at the door. He held his arm out and his fiancée promptly hooked her arm around his.

Hinata felt like screaming and crying. She felt like breaking down in front of Neji, confiding all of her feelings in him. She had a question that had been nagging at her to ask for a few days now, when the unspoken conflict between the daughter and the father seemed to be at its peak, but didn't feel like she had the right to waste his time and ask such a question. However, _this _was now her boiling point.

Once they were a safe distance from the room, Hinata spoke with a shaky voice, "Neji…d-do you ever sometimes wish…that _you_ were in the main family…instead of me?"

Neji looked at her with the utmost shock in his eyes when they reached the door of the heiress's room. He, in truth, had wished such a thing. But, that was in a time when his mind was clouded by misconceptions; when he had so foolishly deceived himself into thinking that it was the main branch's fault for his father's death and that taking his anger out on Hinata was the best course of action. Back then he felt that Hinata had no right to be leader of the clan because of to what side of the family she was born into. He thought she was weak in every sense of the word, a burden and a disgrace to the clan. All of these sentiments he now looks back upon shamefully.

"I used to," he said, there was no point to lie so might as well state the facts, "but now Hinata I think you're very capable of leading this clan and steering it in the right direction. You've gotten stronger and—"

"N-no offense Neji but…that's not what I meant. I-I meant that even if I were capable, strong from the beginning, more like you, would you still rather be in my situation?"

"I don't understand…"

"I remember Uncle Hizashi, he was…a much more understanding person than—"

"Wait, let me make sure I understand," Neji interrupted, much rather not wanting to talk about his father, "are you asking me would I ever wish to be in your place, even knowing what kind of a man your father is?" Hinata could only nod.

"I can't answer that. There's no possible way I can give you a 'yes' or 'no' answer to that question. I'm here for a reason, but it's not because I feel like our roles in this family should have been switched, but because I care about you and want to make sure that I'm here for you when you need help. Further, it shouldn't matter what sort of person he is. You're strong, Hinata, you can handle whatever he throws at you, I'm sure."

_You never used to be so full of false-hope, Neji._

"No…I-I can't do that…He hates my very soul; everything about m-me, he is di-disappointed in." She began to cry and cursed herself for being so frail in front of someone so strong.

"You try too hard to please people, Hinata. Please yourself before anyone else," Neji said with ease and kissed her softly on the forehead. Hinata's tears stopped, her blush deepened. Neji walked towards Hanabi's room, probably to wake the girl up and train with her.

Hinata watched her cousin go; she couldn't stop looking at him and when he was gone, her eyes couldn't stop staring at where he once was.

_Was that a hint?_

Never since then had she admired Neji more.

**XxX**

Hinata slipped on her jacket while running to the hospital. Neji said it would be cold out and that she should take one (which it was). The sky was gloomy and it looked as if it was about to rain. She was running late, her scheduled time to meet with the Uchiha was over ten minutes ago.

She started to run and ran so fast that she had no time to react before she bumped into a friend of hers, Uzumaki Naruto. She tripped backwards and fell into someone; someone who's muscle toned body felt familiar.

"A little clumsy today, Hinata?" Inuzuka Kiba taunted as he helped his friend and comrade up. Hinata thanked him and looked at Naruto in front of her. Her blush only tinted one shade!

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted evenly.

"H-hi, Hinata," Naruto said back. Something was wrong. There was no goofy smile on his face, no light in his eyes, no spunk in his voice. Something was seriously wrong. But, Kiba continued conversation with him as if nothing was wrong.

_Maybe he's just sick…it has been rather cold out recently._

But then she remembered who she was about to interrogate and who was about to die in twenty days. Every civilian knew that Uchiha Sasuke was found, captured, and detained. But, what regular civilians did not know was that he was also being sentenced to death and that sentence was to be carried out in less than a month.

She wanted to find some way to talk to him about it. But, even if she could, which she couldn't (she had been strictly forbidden by Lady Hokage to tell anyone anything about it that was not involved directly in the case), there would be nothing comforting to say. Sasuke was going to die within the month, he was not allowed to see Naruto or anyone of the like before his death and Naruto would never be able to truly understand the traitor and he would have to live with that fact for the rest of his life.

Hinata felt no need or way to comfort him so she said she was in a hurry, wished Kiba and Naruto a pleasant day, and ran off down the street as if nothing were wrong.

**XxX**

Hinata had made it into the hospital and had immediately checked in. The nurse from before had come back to the room to record Uchiha's vitals again and crossed paths with Hinata on her way out.

"You the Hyuuga that is to interrogate the Uchiha?" she asked, though not in a question-like way but sort of in a worried, hallow observation. Hinata nodded.

"Don't look him directly in the eye," the woman said sarcastically, winked, and walked away. The heiress giggled and went along her way.

Hinata opened the door of Sasuke's hospital room a few minutes later after stopping and talking to her other cousin, Nashie, who was on her break from working in the emergency room.

Sakura Haruno was inside standing over Sasuke, her back to the door. As far as Hinata knew she wasn't on the case of the murders.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Again, I'm sorry for the very long wait. And, of course, I'm an ass so I ended on a bad point. **

**A few things: One, I made up Hyuuga ****Seita obviously and I'm pretty sure those quotes aren't original...I'm pretty sure their are many version of those that I made up.**

**Another thing: I have no idea how these things are supposed to work. Ya know, the whole "ceremonial-high-class-clans-that-are-wedding-cousins" things so _don't kill me!_**

**Also, I know I'm committing about 500 hate crimes against Hiashi's character. Sorry, some days I just get so carried away with it. Ha-ha._  
_**

**Thanks for everything!**

**~M.o.t.C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Again, I apologize about the wait. It's 10 and 1/2 pages so I hope that makes up for it. xD**

* * *

**Earlier in the day…**

Sakura had had two glasses of sake by now and was about to throw herself in a drunken stupor with her third and fourth. She thought that just maybe she could chase away all of her confusion, her anger, and her sadness away with a few more sips. The girl had to admit she was a naïve fool. Though redundant, it described her perfectly. Sakura had questioned whether or not she had always been this way. Had she always been a moron; waltzing herself into a life of doom?

The fact of the matter was she was too quick to fall in love. She was too eager to break down and cry. Too weak. Her mother had told her that when she had found out that her daughter was "in love" with a boy who had betrayed their village.

"You're young, how would you know what love really is?" her mother questioned, "Don't go tossing around that word, Sakura. You have not the slightest clue about what loving someone really means. You're too weak! You always need someone to look after you! It won't always be like that. In fact, you should expect more betrayal, more deceit, and more evil now that you have had this incident handed your way…"

Now Sakura realizes her mother was right. The kunoichi was quick to say she loved Sasuke Uchiha. She cried over him, she tried hard to impress him, she risked her life for him. Dumb. Idiotic. She didn't do those things because she loved him. She did them because…well, because…

_I wanted to show Naruto that I didn't always need protecting. I could fight by his side. I wanted to show him that I can care for people, too. I wanted to show him all of the things I was capable of. Sasuke was my way of doing that._

Ah, she didn't do those things for Sasuke. She didn't love Sasuke. She then began to think that loved Naruto. She picked on him, belittled him, and rejected him. She professed love for Sasuke multiple times and for a time she believed in that fake love, but in the end it was all for show. Who in their right mind, after all, would like the village reject?

Hinata Hyuuga did and she was mocked for it. Once the other students knew, she was almost as alone as Naruto was. Sakura at that time could understand, but would never have had admitted it. And now look what happened. Hinata risked her life for Naruto, something that Sakura would never do.

No, then, she didn't love Naruto. She didn't love Sasuke. Not anymore. So, who now? What creature could have possibly earned her _true_ affections? She decided that no one has of yet fulfilled the desires in her heart.

Naruto aside, Sakura couldn't help but wonder about the person who has put her in these stupors over and over again. Oh, how she would love to see him rot. He had betrayed her time and time again and she had let it happen every time. This last time was what sent her over the edge. He had made Naruto suffer, too.

Maybe it was the rice wine talking to her but Sakura was really starting to consider an assassination attempt. Fuck him. The world would probably be better off without him around. She knew she would be. Hell, the world _would _be better without him. He had killed humans senselessly. He had lost his way, his nindo and yet no news yet had come of his death. Of course, she knew that the Konoha justice system, for once, would not let her down. He would be sentenced to death obviously.

_But his death isn't coming quick enough_, Sakura thought maliciously.

It was ironic, really. For many a year, Haruno Sakura spent much of her time defending Sasuke whenever his name came up in an unsavory conversation about village traitors. She had cried over him and spent many restless nights worrying about his safe return when her true friends were risking their lives to bring the ungrateful bastard back. Now, she would love to be standing beside the village's religion leader as he said a prayer over the Uchiha just before 15,000 volts of electricity coursed through his body.

With one last gulp of her liquor, Sakura pulled out her wallet and dropped a few yen on the bar table. She left a little extra for the bartender who knew enough about the look on her face to not hit on her, unlike what so many of them did on separate occasions. She hopped off the bar stool and walked home, still in a drunken rage over "him".

Something inside her head said a few unspeakable things, yet she tuned in attentively. Maybe something she thought of she could put into action. Whatever they were waiting on to kill the bastard _had_ to have been the best reason in the whole fucking universe, because Sakura knew that every single Elder and officer that dealt with this tragedy firsthand would want to see the Uchiha's head on a silver platter.

Sakura had made it into her apartment that night and crashed onto her bed lazily. Her eyes were fixed on the picture of the younger Squad 7 together, with Kakashi over their heads.

She turned the picture frame face down onto the nightstand.

**xXx**

The smell of yakisoba wafted through the air in the Hyuuga household. Hinata, wanting to pass the time between now and the point at which she would have to interrogate Sasuke, started to cook for her family. Hanabi and Hiashi loved yakisoba, and Neji loved herring soba, which Hinata had trifled with quite a few times. She loved to cook for her family, and it took her mind off of the case she was working on.

She thought of how much her sister had grown. The girl resembled her father (and Neji) more and more with each passing year. Hinata had sparred with Hanabi often recently and was surprised to find that even with all of Hinata's extensive training, Hanabi's Byakugan skill seemed to surpass her own. She had grown in height as well; about four inches. Hanabi was certainly a little sister Hinata was proud to have.

Then, her thoughts shifted to her cousin Neji. Focusing on him was hard to do while cooking, because before she knew it, her finger would be a little too close to the knife after awhile of thinking of him. He was strong in every sense of the word, brave, and kind. He had made every attempt to be there for Hinata when she needed him and was still there when she didn't. She was sure that their relationship as husband and wife would not be without its low points, but hopefully, very full of highs.

He was on a mission now and like she did every time he left on a mission, she wished him safe travels and good luck. His return was scheduled for this night and she wanted to greet him with a happy family and a good meal. Well, the happy family part might have to be sacrificed, seeing as her father was to join in on the fun as well.

Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga's overbearing, hard-to-please father. She had always aspired to have the same skills and power that he did and that hadn't changed. She still wanted to be just as strong as him. She just prayed that she would never acquire his personality. It killed her that she could never live up to his expectations and that as the Hyuuga heir her younger sister and branch Hyuuga cousin were stronger than she was. What a failure. His disappointed stares and venomous words did not encourage her to do better like she now wishes they would have, but instead made her feel worse. And when her mother died, that was the breaking point for everyone.

A beautiful woman her mother was…on the inside _and _out. Her kind, gentle, and loving nature could easily cancel out with Hiashi's nature, or maybe on really good days, overpower it. When that happened everyone could feel the happiness flowing from the main branch. Back then, Hinata was content with working hard and both her mother and father were patient with her progress.

_Hm, the good old days._

Do not misunderstand; Hinata _loved_ her father, just like any daughter in a _normal_ household would. But, she wasn't in a normal household. Not since her mother and then her uncle died. Not since she had been kidnapped when she was young. Even in this time, this home was not "normal". Hinata had finally made a name for herself and became an agent in the ANBU. Yet, he was still unhappy with her.

Hinata would say something, certainly! But, that was not in her. The last time she stood up to her father she was nearing tears and waltzing steadily into a mental breakdown. Never would she do that with sanity in her grasp or with happiness in her heart.

Hinata shook her head and turned on the television, hoping to have something else consume her thoughts as she set the table.

**xXx**

Neji didn't like to lie. It wasn't in his nature to tell a fib, unless he was in a situation in which lying to someone was a must. He was fortunate not to find himself in those situations too often. But, now, unfortunately, he was in the lying situation and was unable to get out of it. What made matters worse was the fact that he was lying to his soon to be wife and Neji had always known that lying in a marriage was not exactly encouraged. He had to do what he was told however. In this world, a ninja's duty to his country came before his duty to family, though everyone liked to pretend the two responsibilities were one and the same.

So, he had lied to Hinata. She hugged him goodbye and looked at him with those sad, worried eyes like she did every time he went on a mission. But, this time, he wasn't going on a mission. Once Neji's fiancé was back in her home, or at least out of sight, he walked straight back into the village and went to the Hokage's office for his _real_ mission.

His mission was to interrogate the Uchiha.

Neji was of course surprised when this happened. After all, Hinata, he felt, was more than capable of doing this interrogation; so why were his skills needed? He had told her everything she needed to know and relentlessly practiced with her, so why _he_ of all of the capable interrogators in the village was requested was beyond him. Didn't the Hokage know that he was _engaged_ to Hinata? Surely, if she found out that the Hokage did not deem her capable and instead put Neji in her place she would be devastated and mad at the both of them, especially Neji, who eventually agreed to take the job.

"Neji," the Hokage had begun that faithful evening, "as I am sure you are fully aware, your fiancée Hinata is working on the task of interrogating the Uchiha…"

_Yes, yes, yes, _Neji thought impatiently, _What does this have anything to do with me? I hate it when people beat around the bush like it's their job. I mean, the 4__th__ Hokage did it, Sensei does it, TenTen does it and hell, even Hanabi does it._

At this moment he started to listen again, "…as it turns, we aren't getting the desired results from Hinata's method of interrogation and need you to take over."

Neji couldn't help but show the anger that was boiling inside of him in every part of his facial features.

"It's only been 3 days since you gave her this assignment and yet you find it completely appropriate to approach her fiancé about this?"

"Actually," Tsunade said evenly while taking a sip of the cup of water in her hand, "yes. Yes, I do. We need you to do this Neji."

"Why not take Ibiki? Why _me_ out of everyone?"

"Because Ibiki will not last ten minutes with that boy in a confined space."

"He's a strong ninja," Neji countered, not understanding the Hokage's logic.

"I mean, he will snap that boy in two on the spot. Sasuke's one of the biggest traitors Konohagakure has ever seen, Ibiki is one of the biggest hot-heads Konohagakure has seen. Put two and two together, Hyuuga."

Neji had to admit she had a point. Put those two in a room alone together and you get absolute chaos. You obviously need a person to be _alive_ in order to get a confession out of them. Neji already knew what Tsunade was going to say next before she opened her mouth to speak again. They needed someone like Hinata who was essentially, in the grand scheme, detached from the situation in which Sasuke was involved, was calm and level headed yet still had the possibility of holding her own against a maniac like Sasuke. Neji was only so lucky to be similar to his fiancée in those respects.

"I get it," he said analyzing all of this in his mind even before Tsunade could speak again, "I'm one, if not the only person to replace Hinata. But I still do not understand why she must be replaced at all."

"She's still not strong enough," the busty woman responded bluntly, "and I mean that in a mental and spiritual sense. She has matured a lot, yes, but she still has a while to go. She improved a lot this last session I am told so…I am going to give her one more week to impress myself and the village Elders. However, once during this week, you must also do an interrogation. If she is deemed inadequate after this week, you will take over completely. Am I understood?"

"Yes, you are. However, you do understand that I live with the main branch, ergo, Hinata will know when I'm home and when I'm gone. She'll be suspicious."

"Lie," Tsunade said, "easy."

So, Neji did lie. He appeared back in the village after assuring Hinata's return home and went directly to Konoha's hospital. His mind was never at ease during this point. The Hyuuga's eyes jumped around in their sockets constantly, looking for any sign of his cousin. Eventually, he had thought better of this and used genjutsu to appear as his other cousin, Hanabi. The girl actually was on a mission—her first since becoming a Chunin—and was expected to come back within the day, so it was a perfect disguise.

With his mind more at ease, Neji thought about his former comrade Sasuke Uchiha. The Hyuuga thought back to what Tsunade had said, "…Ibiki will not last ten minutes in a confined space with that boy."

"_Boy_"? It was hard to imagine now that Sasuke was indeed the same age as Naruto, Hinata, and all the others that joined him in the Academy. The word "boy" was so unfitting now, it was laughable. Hell, it was hard to see him as _human_, much less a boy. Sasuke had taken so many wrong turns in his life, he was beyond recovery and instead of embracing the good that everyone knew was dormant within him, he devoted himself to this sick and twisted game he was playing. Neji couldn't say he was completely emotionally detached from Sasuke's crimes, but of course Lady Hokage could not expect that anyone would not be emotionally stirred by Sasuke's doings.

Neji entered the hospital, taking a few deep breaths before stepping into Sasuke's room…

**xXx**

Sasuke was a very patient guy. But not when it came to things like this. Hinata Hyuuga did not seem to be the type to keep someone waiting, to be late. Yet, he was sitting up waiting for her. It had been this way for a few hours now. Whatever she was doing could _not _have been more important than what he was about to tell her; nothing but the career that rode on this information.

He huffed in agitation. The shackles around his feet and the restraint around his waist that pinned his arms down were getting very uncomfortable at this point. Of course, he couldn't expect the nurse to just waltz in and take off his restraints and give him an herbal massage while she was at it, but the least she could do was get her ass in that room and loosen the bonds so it wouldn't pinch as much.

"Heaven's sake," Sasuke grumbled now, "you rid the world of a few people and they treat you like dirt. Worse than a dog."

"Only the best for you, Sasuke," said a voice that made the convict smile a devilish smile.

"Hyuuga number two. My, my…no Hinata today? I was looking forward seeing that body of hers. You lucky dog. You here to bring me my invite to the wedding? Sorry, but I don't think I can make—"

Neji was really getting sick of this need to talk that Sasuke had somehow developed over his long disappearance. He silenced the killer with a question, "How did you know about that?"

"You just told me. Further, you must have forgotten over the years, my family is like—no, _was_—like yours. You know, before they were all slaughtered."

"Your family stopped the branch system years before the massacre," the irritated Hyuuga countered.

"Oh, look who did his homework! Gold star, Neji!" Sasuke cheered, feigning happiness. Neji rolled his eyes.

Neji continued, spying the deep marks on his arms, "Do you want those loosened?"

Sasuke gave him a look of astonishment and raised an eyebrow, "What? You? Helping me?" Neji began to loosen the shackles so that blood could circulate more easily again.

"So, seriously," Sasuke began after getting comfortable again, "why in hell are you here?"

"You are very calm for a man on death row," Neji said as he walked around the room, "why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? My death is inevitable. I'm not going to give you ass-wipes the satisfaction of seeing me break down."

Neji sighed exasperatedly, "The name calling was hardly necessary."

Sasuke only smirked.

"So, the nurse told me you have something to say."

"To Hinata, not you, asshole."

"The name's Neji, convict," Neji put special emphasis on the word "convict".

"Ooh, touchy. I didn't know you were such a girl, _Neji_."

The agitated Hyuuga was about to open his mouth and say something intellectual and biting in reply, but then he realized something. He was falling for it. Sasuke was manipulating the conversation by being the most childish and annoying man on the planet.

"You have yet to answer my implied question. What did you want to tell her?"

"Who?"

_For the love of Seita_, Neji thought impatiently, _he's trying to piss me off._

"I'm not even going to entertain that question with an answer, convict. You know who I am talking about."

Sasuke frowned, "She was a lot nicer to me than you are, Hyuuga. She gave me respect, unlike you—"

"Hinata will give respect to her kidnapper," Neji interrupted sarcastically, "don't make yourself seem more special than you are." Sasuke smirked again.

There were a few things Neji had not told his fiancée about interrogation. One thing was another method of interrogation that he felt did not suit Hinata, so he never told her. Seeing as Sasuke was one of the most hated ninjas in that generation, Neji was basically given the implied, "go" to use whatever means necessary to get the Uchiha talk. Whatever means necessary.

This method was not frowned upon by most ninja because it was a way of getting someone to talk that had always worked before. They were ninjas, not peace activists. Whatever worked was what worked, and being "detached", Neji had no qualms about torturing the information needed out of the cocky and now annoying Uchiha.

The Hyuuga walked around the room, pausing to take a look out of the window every now and again. He sighed heavily on his last round around the hospital room then looked directly into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, who seemed to be more at ease. His eyes were not as maniacal and his body was not as tense. He had relaxed despite knowing that his interrogator was still quite active in the room. Neji almost analyzed this action from the serial killer very critically and if he had, would have determined that Sasuke was telling Neji in the form of his body that the Byakugan user was not threatening; he was not a concern. However, he decided not to analyze it, however hard that might have been, and continued to focus his attention on the task at hand.

"Are your chakra levels still low, Uchiha?" Neji asked Sasuke as he studied his own hands, preparing to summon chakra to his fingertips.

"What if they are?"

_I'll take that as a yes_, Neji thought and let his chakra course through his fingertips.

"You have two seconds to tell me everything you know about this 'copy cat killer'. Or is he really not a copy cat and actually help you commit these crimes?"

Sasuke looked into Neji eyes for what seemed to feel like ages to the Hyuuga. Looking at Sasuke look at him, Neji saw a childlike quality in Sasuke's gaze. It was like…he was innocent. The Uchiha had no idea what he was talking about.

Oh, but the he started to laugh. Hysterically.

"Do you know who the hell I am Hyuuga, you bastard?" Sasuke shouted after getting out his last chuckle.

"Obviously not," Neji responded dryly, "Enlighten me."

"My first was Karin you know."

And Neji did know. Karin was his first of everything. She was the first victim of Sasuke's insanity and, according to the Uchiha, his first lover. When they first investigated her cause of death and did another autopsy on the redheaded ninja, they called her a different thing. His first and only rape victim. His reaction when they had revealed that they had discovered this information?

_The slut deserved what came her way. She wanted it this badly and I gave it to her. Apparently she didn't want it at all._

"Yeah, so?"Neji said impatiently.

"She was my teammate on Taka…and I killed her. I would have killed them all, but they disappeared after finding out I had killed that idiot."

"Where are you going with this Uchiha?" Neji knew where this was headed, but he just wanted Sasuke to speed up his point making.

"She was useless, after that stupid war they all were. I was much better off on my own. I don't _need_ an accomplice and even if I had one, do you really think I would allow them to keep killing alone? I'd rather kill him first and I knew you morons were after me weeks before you caught me, I could have killed my 'accomplice' at any point."

Neji had to admit he was right. So right now, the only logical option was that there was a copy cat killer somewhere. Interrogating Sasuke any further would be a waste of time. He had to report this to Lady Hokage so that he and his fiancée would not have to deal with this madman any further. He released the chakra from his fingers. There would be no need for that.

"Goodbye, Uchiha," Neji said as he headed for the door.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yes, goodbye."

And he was gone.

**xXx**

Ino Yamanaka had a…"hobby" of sorts. One word Sakura would use to describe it would be: "kinky". She, unlike Sakura, had moved on from chasing after Sasuke and trying to love him and so she began to date. Ino was done living in the past. The kunoichi was very much involved with an ANBU agent about three years her senior, but it's not like age mattered to her. He, as she described him to Sakura on multiple occasions, was kind, smart, handsome, and brave. Sakura was Ino's go-to-girl for all the gossip on their dates and more…intimate…days. This included the "hobby" and when first told about _that_, she couldn't stop blushing for hours.

However, there was no shyness here, on this day. Sakura knocked on her best friend's door with an angry vigor and said, "Open up, Ino Pig, I need a favor."

Sakura heard a clanging and sliding sound and then the door opened to reveal her lifelong friend and rival standing in the doorway. She was wearing a particularly revealing costume, one that you might see in some low-budget porno.

"Am I…interrupting anything?" asked the pink-haired kunoichi whilst raising a pink eyebrow.

"Hey, Billboard Brow, no way, come in!" Ino smiled and led Sakura into her small apartment.

These old and once stinging nicknames had now become terms of endearment for the two ninja.

"What can I do you for? Hurry up now, because Yuu will be here any moment," Ino said as she reclined on her queen-sized bed.

"I need to borrow your nurse costume, a wig, and some contacts."

Ino arched an eyebrow, "Why Haruno Sakura, you have found yourself a boyfriend then, yes?"

Sakura lied with ease, "Sure, why not? You could call him that."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Ino cooed, "You can borrow anything you want, sugar; especially if _any_ man is willing to endure that forehead of yours!" Sakura sighed in annoyance.

She decided to be a little witty, "Yes…I love him to death." Her inner self laughed at that one.

"And you never told me this man's name or that you were going out with him! Who is he?"

"It's funny, when I say this you're going to think of a certain someone with the same name, but he's nothing like him!"

"Oh really? Who?"

"His name is…Sasuke and I love him to death."

"Strange," Ino sighed, "it is a common name though."

"Yeah," Sakura smiled, "it is."

**xXx**

**Konoha Hospital: Present Time**

She had done it! Sakura Haruno had successfully gotten herself into Sasuke Uchiha's room. She could barely contain her emotions of excitement, anger and resentment. She had failed them all once, she would not do it again. She had indeed loved him to death…once. The girl thought she was strong enough to take the deranged man out herself, when he was caught up in Madara Uchiha's web. But no, of course not, she "loved" him too much. How naïve. How stupid.

Not anymore. Today would be the day she killed Sasuke Uchiha and had gotten rid of all of the pain she felt, as soon as he breathed his last breath. She could not wait for that time to come. For the time she would finally feel peace and happiness again.

Sakura had done everything right. She had tailored Ino's nurse outfit to look more like the ones worn in the Konoha Hospital, set everything up so that she would be known by the staff as Yuko Yuri, a nursing intern on her first day. While the head nurse wasn't looking, she swiped a syringe and filled with a lethal poison she had researched and found in Sunagakure. The kunoichi then snuck out of the view of the other nurses and made her way into Sasuke's room, ready to sneak out of the window immediately after it was done.

But…that was before Hinata showed up.

* * *

**Don't you love how I took 10 and 1/2 pages just to get here? This whole thing will be cleared up next chapter. BREAKING NEWS- There's only going to be about another 3 chapters til the end. :O**

**Bai-bai!  
**

**~M.o.t.C**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short. But, I will be updating again tomorrow! I will _never_ abandon a story. I know I haven't updated in a literal year, but I won't ever give up on this fic or the others. No excuses, I just haven't been writing, and I admitting that. Thank you.**

* * *

Once she got over her initial shock, Hinata wanted to laugh. How ridiculous was this? She had pieced together why Sakura was there. Sakura was pissed as fuck about this whole situation and irrationally decided to hop on the "vigilante justice" bandwagon. Sakura was just as screwy as Naruto.

_Always taking things into their own hands, _Hinata thought,_ always taking their mishandled emotions to the extreme._

Hinata grew strong and confident in those few seconds. She was reminded of a time when she wasn't so sure of herself, and when she admired Sakura for her apparent confidence and security—no matter how false those things were.

_I admired what I thought was true…Sakura, truth is you were just as weak as I was? And you're still just as weak as I am now._

"You and I haven't changed at all, have we?" Hinata whispered, her voice was full of _judgment_.

Fucking judgment!Sakura…poor, _insecure_, and _alone_ Sakura. She was so tired of people thinking it was okay to make her feel worse about herself, by rating her against their stupid measures of worth, value, and perfection. That one simple sentence that _wretch _spewed out of her ridiculous mouth drove Sakura to instant madness. She has feelings, too! She is _human_, not some weapon for the Hokage or the Elders to use!

"Go away Hinata! You don't know how this feels…to be betrayed this way!"

The girl was close to tears. Sakura was completely shattered by years of hopeless circumstances. Hinata _did_understand what that was like, but she wouldn't tell Sakura that. No, she would let her wallow in self-pity alone. This wasn't the time for empathy.

Something within Hinata was triggered, "Keep it down, Sakura. You're going to wake Sasuke and alarm every single person in this hospital. Think with a clear head."

Sakura nearly ran up to Hinata in fury, "Hina-!"

Hinata gaze morphed into an impatient and harsh stare as she said sternly, "Go. Home."

Sakura stopped. The whole world had been paused. The sound of the heart monitor in the hospital room grew louder with each incessant beep. Sakura could just _murder_ Hinata! She would murder every last staff member and patient in this damned hospital if she could just make her heart start again, if she could just stop feeling pain.

Just as Sakura's mind was about to implode, just as she was about to act on her extreme urge to jump out of the hospital room window, taking a sleeping Sasuke with her, Hinata spoke again.  
"You and Naruto…you both are feeling so awful right now. One could say th-that your pain is one and the same. You two are so much alike when you're hurt and—and angry."

Sakura said nothing. She just looked at Hinata.

"I admire your and Naruto's persistence," Hinata continued, "I always had wished I had been born with less…_apathy_ for where fate had placed me in various points in my life. I really wish I was more of a fighter, like you."

Silence. Nothing but the sounds of that damned monitor and the whirl of a fan filled the room.

"You're wrong," Sakura mumbled, "I could never be as strong as you or Naruto are. You both always grinned and bared your situations and I was the crybaby. I still am."

Hinata frowned, "Bottling up your feelings…it…it doesn't make you stronger. If anything, it makes you w-weaker."

"What?"  
Hinata really didn't want to drag this episode out anymore than necessary, but she felt that if she didn't get these feelings she was having out here, she never would.

"Bottling feelings up…it will leave you feeling cold and sad all of the time. I…was ruined by this method of dealing with my emotions."

"Or…you can end up like Naruto, masking pain with fake happiness, pride, and an almost overbearing sense of superiority."  
"Which," Hinata added, "if you were going to go with the suppression of emotions method, Naruto's way, I believe, would be the best option to go with."

More silence.  
Hinata broke it, "Sakura, I _promise _you…Sasuke is and will be paying for what he's done."  
Sakura looked at Sasuke, sleeping soundly in his bed. Calm plastered all over his face. Didn't look like he was suffering much.  
"Do you ever think that some people believe in God not to be assured they're going to a good place, but to be made certain that where their enemies are going is much, much worse?"

And Sakura drove the needle into her own arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short as hell. Sorry guys. Next chapter will be significantly longer. Just think of this as...a bridge that will connect you to even more ridiculous fuckery that is to come. I said this would be up yesterday, but I finished _Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian_, the last book of the beautiful series, and I became too depressed to write lol.**

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Hinata?" she said, observing the Hyuuga behind a pair of ugly black prescription glasses.

"What are you writing down?" Hinata countered as the woman in the unsightly glasses took a pen to a yellow pad of paper.

"Nothing," the woman replied, "nothing yet."

"How are you feeling?" the woman repeated in the same smooth and dreamlike manner.

"Why am I here?" Hinata asked, ignoring the woman's repetitive statements.

"Well, I think you know why you're here."

_Oh…right…_

"Can you tell me why you're here, Hinata?" the woman asked, writing on the yellow pad in what seemed to be from Hinata's vantage point a large and sloppy scrawl.

"I witnessed a suicide."

"Who's suicide?"

Really? What was the point of asking this garbage? Did this woman really want Hinata to relive a moment that didn't take her by much surprise, but one she'd still rather put behind her?

"Haruno Sakura's," she said finally, through clenched teeth.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Ugh, spare Hinata the clichés please. And since when has anyone cared about how Hinata felt? Since fucking when and who, because she'd love to meet them. Someone who cared…

What a nice idea.

"Nothing," the Hyuuga said at last, "I feel…nothing."

xXx

Sakura's funeral was small. It was mostly family with a few of her closest friends. Hinata went only to send her regards to Sakura's mother and father. She was not going to look at the body, she was not going to sit and listen to people talk about how great a person Sakura was and how she will be sorely missed, and she was _not_ going to the wake. She couldn't stand funerals…ever since her mother died.

Hinata's mother was sick. She had been for two years, and when she died, there was sadness in her daughter's heart, but also there was relief. Her mother was free from physical pain and the disappointments of the mortal world. The girl still took it hard, but the one person who took it harder than anyone was her father, Hiashi.

You could say that the day her mother died was the day that her father died. You _could_ say that, but in actuality, the only thing that changed about Hiashi after his wife's death was that he took out his tangled and destroyed feelings on his children.

And Hinata was the spitting image of her mother, in appearance and in personality.

God, how she _hated _funerals.

Naruto was there, as were Kiba, Shino, and other Konoha ninja who knew her well. She didn't see Ino. It amazed Hinata that she didn't see Sakura's closest friend, so she looked and looked until it seemed fruitless to look anymore.

The Hyuuga was dressed plainly in black pants and a shirt. Simply put, it was a larger version of what she had worn for the 4th Hokage's funeral.

"Where's Ino?" Hinata asked Shino once she found him in the crowd.

He shrugged, "Haven't seen her all day. You'd think she'd be here."

"Yeah," Hinata mumbled, "you'd think."

* * *

**The Hyuuga situation will be revisited for I think a final time soon. Sasuke's coming back next chapter. Yeah no, this story is going to be largely more...large than I had originally predicted.**

**~M.o.t.C  
**


End file.
